


Velvet

by swtalmnd



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Bachelor Auction, Crossdressing, Foot Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Underage (15), Valentine's Day, sex in the back of a limo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-14
Updated: 2002-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Clark escorts Lex to a chairty function.





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta readers, especially those sexy Danish girls who helped me design Lex's lovely evening gown!

Clark's first impression was of elegant, sweeping black velvet with dramatic flashes of pale white skin and sparkling diamonds.

Lex's smooth bald head didn't seem as out of place as one might think, with the light touches of make-up on his otherwise flawless skin. Dramatic kohl-black eyes, darkened sweep of the brows, lips frosted with soft lavender providing the only touch of color besides the blue-grey eyes.

Upon closer inspection, the dress had to have been made just for him. The neckline was soft and loose, gentle folds giving the illusion of femininity despite there being no allowance for breasts. The soft cloth fit closely over his torso, tapering to the slender waist and then flaring at the equally narrow hips, again giving the illusion of a figure while wholly fitting the male form inside the gown.

The skirt just brushed the floor around him, full and soft with a scattering of sparkling diamonds, no doubt real but giving instead the illusion of twinkling stars in the blackness of space. A slit ran up the front, parting the cloth like the folds of a lily, exposing the graceful stamen of one white leg. Ending in a surprisingly dainty foot, the other just peeking out from under the hemline, both clad in simple black stiletto heels.

A shawl of delicate black lace draped over his bare shoulders, softening the muscular line of his arms. Fine silver threads shot through the lace, and a single tear-shaped diamond on a thin platinum chain rested in the hollow if his throat. Simple diamond studs in the ears and long, black silk gloves and matching purse completed the ensemble.

Clark no longer felt overdressed in his Armani tux. He moved forward slowly, glad he'd thought to stop at Nell's shop before he came. Lex deserved the dozen-and-one roses he'd bought. He was... beautiful was the only word for it, the picture of a perfect lady overlaid on the undeniably masculine form in a way that made Clark suddenly glad of the generously-cut pants.

* * *

Lex was sitting at his desk, going through the usual pile of invitations to various charity events, sorting them into piles of 'ignore,' 'refuse,' or 'donate and refuse.' When he was done, there was one left, one he hadn't quite been able to categorize. The Annual Metropolis AIDS Hospice Bachelor Auction.

This, however, was no ordinary bachelor auction. Although all the people invited to be auctioned were men, and powerful members of the community at that, there were two catches: not all the bidders would be female, and the bachelors would be transformed into bachelorettes for the night.

Lex had wanted to participate for years, if only to piss off his father, but hadn't been old enough. Only men over the age of 21 were invited, to avoid any sticky legal issues should one of the 'dates' go a little farther than the promised dinner and dancing. This was the first year Lex had been 21, and he was flattered that even exiled here to Smallville, he was still considered one of the most eligible bachelors in Metropolis.

Lex buzzed his secretary. The auction was less than a month away, and he had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

"Father, this auction is one of the most prestigious charity events in Metropolis, and you know it." Lex tried to hide the smirk in his voice as he spoke. The phone call had come in not an hour after the Hospice had made the announcement, naming the eligible men for this year's event.

Lionel was nothing if not prompt.

"Yes, son, I do. And before you say it, I do realize I've been telling you to make more of an effort to generate positive media attention. I just didn't mean for you to do it in a dress!" Lionel sounded exasperated.

"Well, the list has been published, it's too late. I'm committed. I've even commissioned Vera Wang for a special dress." All true. He'd been very careful to keep his participation a secret from his father until it would be impossible to back out without losing even more face. "I'm sure you can get your PR people to put a great spin on it. Who knows, maybe I'll even be bought by a woman."

"Yes. Well. Just make sure you take an appropriate escort with you so you don't look like too much of a queer in front of the cameras." Lionel hung up on him.

"Yes, father. We wouldn't want anyone to actually know that the fruit of your manly loins likes to take it in the ass, now would we? Asshole."

Lex opened his laptop and began shopping for shoes.

* * *

"Your _what_?"

"My escort. Lionel asked me to have someone appropriate escort me to the charity auction next week. Please say you'll do it?"

"But... I don't have anything to wear!"

"I'll get you a tux, Clark. Come on, it's for charity."

Clark got a suspicious look in his eye. "Why would _I_ be an appropriate escort, anyway? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a guy, Lex."

"Yes, Clark, you are in fact a guy. I, however, will not be spending the evening as a guy." He handed Clark a copy of the invitation every prospective bidder would be getting. The picture on the front, a group photo of last year's bachelors in all their evening-gowned glory, was worth a lot more than a thousand words.

"You're going in _drag_?" Clark looked... stunned. And intrigued.

"This is a very prestigious honor, Clark. Only the most influential young men in Metropolis are invited to put themselves up for auction." Lex grinned wickedly. "Besides, it'll piss off both our fathers, and neither one of them will be able to do anything about it. Your parents already said you could go."

"You asked my _dad_ if I could escort you?"

"Well, I asked your parents if I could take you to Metropolis for a weekend, to a charity event and the Museum of Modern Art. To give you some culture, and get you away from Lana on Valentine's Day weekend."

Clark's face fell. "Oh god. You mean... this thing is on Valentine's Day?"

Lex grinned. "Yep. And I want _you_ to be my Valentine." When Clark looked unconvinced, his grin faded a little.

"Please? I need you there to protect me from all the dirty old socialites. I want you to bid on me, with my money, and make sure you win. Please, Clark?" Lex looked pleading now. He hadn't really expected this much resistance from his young friend. He'd thought Clark would jump at the chance to get out of town for a weekend. "Some of these guys expect to get a lot more than just a dance out of their 'donations'."

Clark smiled again, this time with a hint of mischief. "Well, if it's to protect your honor... Sure, Lex. I'll be your Valentine."

Lex grinned triumphantly, and pressed the intercom button on his desk. "You can send the tailors in now."

"Confident, weren't you?" Clark looked awfully smug for someone who'd just been manipulated shamelessly.

But Lex wasn't worried. "Well... I knew you couldn't resist a damsel in distress, Clark."

* * *

Lex accepted the roses graciously. A servant appeared from seemingly nowhere with a crystal vase, and arranged them artfully. Lex kept one, the pale lavender thirteenth rose that Clark had chosen to go with the prosaic dozen red, and had the servant shear it off so just the flower and a single leaf remained. A pin had been produced, and the flower had gone into the conveniently placed buttonhole on Clark's tux, adding a dramatic touch. The silvery violet sheen of the petals matched Lex's lipstick almost exactly.

The irony wasn't lost on Clark, and he wondered if Lex's lips would be as soft as the rose petals. He'd spent a nervous few minutes at Nell's picking out the flowers, stroking the tender bud as she'd made up his dozen. It was her suggestion he buy the extra flower, using it to accent the bouquet, and she'd expertly removed the outer petals that he'd bruised with his careless caress.

He resisted the urge to find out, using the mental excuse that he wouldn't want to mess up the flawlessly applied make-up. His cock didn't believe him, but he did manage to keep his hands to himself. Lex surprised him again by opening his slender purse and extending a credit card to Clark.

"What's this?"

"An American Express Platinum Card, Clark. It's considered a bit gauche to bring cash to these affairs, since the bids usually run in the thousands of dollars. Don't worry, I'll take it away from you when we get back. It's really just for the trip."

Clark felt a little awed, accepting the card. He looked down. Yep, there was his name, embossed on the shimmering plastic. It didn't even expire for two years, not until February 2004. Weird.

"How'd you get a card in my name?" Clark asked. He didn't want to think Lex might have forged his signature, but...

"It's simple, Clark. I just asked them for another card on my account, in your name." He smirked. "Be careful with that, I'm putting my credit rating in your hands." Lex laughed gently, head back, perfect white column of his throat exposed. Clark could just smell a soft scent coming off him, a perfume that was neither wholly feminine nor overtly masculine.

Clark was finding there were limits to even the most generously cut pants. He wondered how he'd last the night. He distracted himself by backtracking through the conversation. Not only had Lex given him a Platinum card, Lex had given him a copy of his own, personal American Express card, from his own, personal account. "This is _your_ credit card? What, are you my sugar daddy now or something?"

Lex choked, elegant laughter becoming helpless spluttering. Score one for the farm boy!

Lex managed to recover quickly, though, schooling his features into a mask of doting sincerity. "No, Clark. It's so you can be _my_ sugar daddy." He batted his eyes. "You are going to buy your way into my affections tonight, after all."

Clark's eyes bugged out at that, and he laughed helplessly. Score one more for the man in the dress.

Lex glanced at the clock, and sighed. "Time to go, Clark, it's a long limo ride to Metropolis, and these underwear are already killing me." He swept out the door gracefully, leaving Clark to trail along behind, still giggling.

Servants grabbed Clark's forgotten backpack and Lex's Gucci luggage. The limousine was ready for them just outside, and the big city -- and a number of soon-to-be disappointed bidders -- awaited.

* * *

They sat side-by-side in the back of the limousine, in silence for most of the drive. Lex could feel the heat of Clark's body radiating down his side, close enough that any small shift caused them to touch briefly. God, the boy looked good in his Armani tux, and it was only iron control that had kept him from totally ruining the line of his dress. What was it that ad had said? "Even the best evening gown can be ruined by a penis."

"What?"

Oops. He was too used to thinking aloud during his long, lonely rides to and from the city. "It's the tag line from an ad for a drag queen finishing school."

Clark chuckled. "Appropriate, although I have to say, they did an excellent job with yours."

A moment of silence, and a blush covered Clark's cheeks. "Gown. Not penis. I mean, I'm sure you've got a great penis, too, but... Oh, fuck, you know what I mean. Meant. Whatever." Clark squirmed in embarrassment.

Lex laughed. "Yeah, Clark. I know what you meant. Somehow I doubt you spend a lot of time thinking about my penis." Was it his imagination, or did Clark's blush deepen? It was hard to tell in the dim light of the car.

Clark seemed to think for a moment, then decide something. "Hn. Speaking of your penis, since we are already, what did you mean about your underwear killing you? I know it's not a very macho thing to ask, but I'm just dying to know what the properly dressed man wears under his evening gown."

Lex raised an eyebrow. Well, well, well. The boy did have some spark in him after all. "Well, I'm not sure what all the other bachelors will be wearing, but my designer provided me with a black silk thong. She said it matched, and minimized the impact of the aforementioned penis on her design."

Oddly enough, she really _had_ said just about those exact words. She hadn't let him wear anything else either, insisting that his natural hairlessness and china-doll pallor deserved to be showcased, not hidden beneath stockings.

He kicked off his shoes, and curled his feet up to start rubbing them. Although he'd spent the last week wearing them in, they were still damnably uncomfortable. Especially without hose. He looked up, and caught Clark staring.

"What?"

"Your feet... You're not wearing..."

"No, the designer insisted no stockings, either. As soon as she found out I wouldn't have to shave, she told me, and I quote, 'Such porcelain skin deserves to be on display, pure and unsullied.' Evidently she finds comfort of socks to be overrated." Lex tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He wasn't really thrilled about his girlishly hairless legs, and he was even less thrilled when Clark voiced the thought he'd been avoiding.

"So, you're hairless everywhere?" At least the boy had the grace to blush. In fact, the blush was a lot deeper than Lex would expect for the embarrassment of such a minor faux pas in the face of their prior discussion.

He decided to test a little theory. "Yep. Wanna see?" Lex was already pretty much flashing Clark, the way he was sitting to rub his feet was decidedly unladylike. He reached up under the skirt for the edge of the thong, hooking his thumbs in the waistband.

Clark seemed to be at a loss for words. The boy's mouth was open, jaw working, but no sound came out as Lex slowly lowered his hands. Only years of practice allowing him to keep his cock at half-mast instead of full attention. He was just about to expose himself fully when Clark's brain finally engaged and he said, "No! No, that's ok, I believe you."

Lex laughed, readjusting himself and moving into a more modest pose. "Damn, and here I was hoping for a good excuse to get out of this thing."

Clark relaxed, smile coming out from under the cloud of chagrin. "Well, we all have to suffer for beauty, Lex." Clark hesitated again, getting that uncertain look back on his face, but after a moment his resolve seemed to solidify, blush coming back. "I... I could rub your feet for you. If they're hurting. Y'know, if you want."

"That would be divine, Clark." Lex was pleasantly surprised. Not only could he really use the foot massage, but it seemed the Clark was actually starting to acknowledge the chemistry that Lex had sensed between them from the beginning.

He turned and put his feet in Clark's lap, carelessly brushing against the bulge there. Big, like the rest of the boy. And hard, it had twitched, straining towards his foot as he'd brushed past. His breath hitched, and Clark gasped. Evidently, Clark liked feet. His feet, in fact.

"Lex, I..." Clark gazed at him helplessly, lost.

"Just... rub my feet, Clark. We're almost there. I promise you, we'll get back to this later." He rubbed one foot up and down over Clark's trapped cock, just once, then moved it down to a less intimate portion of Clark's lap. As Clark picked up the errant foot and began to gently massage it, Lex silently thanked the powers that be for giving him dexterous, sensitive feet. It looked like they'd be seeing a lot more use.

Lex was practically purring by the time the reached the city. Clark didn't release his feet until they felt the limousine slowing down to let them out at the auction. "Promise?" he asked, giving Lex's arch a soft, gentle caress as he let him go.

Lex bent down to put on the uncomfortable shoes, willing his erection to subside. Vera Wang would never forgive him if the dress made its debut with his cock upstaging her design. They both adjusted their clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles of a long car ride. Just before the door was opened, Lex touched Clark softly on his arm. "I promise."

* * *

The gown was a hit. Lex's appearance had caused quite a stir, his choice of simply de-emphasizing his masculinity and highlighting his unique looks was an unusual one. Most of the rest of the bachelors, while still quite elegant, were in full drag -- wigs, breasts, the works. A few had chosen to just restyle their short hair, one other had foregone the breasts, but Lex's singular style put him head and shoulders above the rest

The bidding had reflected that. After his dramatic entrance, the organizers had hastily rearranged the auction. Although the fresh meat usually went first, since they were the men with the least reputation, Lex had been moved to the very last.

Their strategy paid off. Lex went for twice the previous auction record, almost $50,000. If Clark was nervous when he handed the shiny new card over to the polite bailiff, it didn't show. When the slip came back for him to sign, he did so proudly, a small smile alighting on his generous mouth. He was the envy of everyone there; just a fifteen year old farm boy from Smallville, but at that moment all the richest and most influential men and women in Metropolis wanted what he had.

A date with Lex Luthor.

* * *

A few minutes later, he had Lex Luthor in his arms, holding him close in the crowd of politicians and socialites. They were dancing, the triumphant dance of the high bidders with their conquests. Lex had taught him the basics over the last week, but tonight was the first time it had all really clicked.

One hand rested on the firm curve of a velvet-covered hip, the other was out to one side, holding Lex's hand just so. Lex's hand alighted on his shoulder, gentle touch burning through the well-cut fabric of his tuxedo. The elegant crowd spun around them, but Clark tried to focus on Lex. He succeeded effortlessly, all the tiny tactile details branding themselves onto his brain, surroundings all but forgotten.

Clark could feel the tiny imperfection in the line of Lex's gown where the thong cut into his hip. He kept running his fingers over the soft fabric, wanting to soothe the tender flesh beneath. Clark's other hand held one of Lex's gently, careful with the delicate bones inside his black silk glove. Little buttons on the inside of Lex's wrist bumped into Clark's palm, his large hand almost completely engulfing Lex's smaller one. Whenever Lex shifted his surprisingly strong grip, the matte silk caught lightly on the contours of Clark's skin, a sensuous, secret caress.

Lex's soft scent of citrus, floral and musk drifted upwards. Clark took deep, even breaths, filling his lungs with the smell. He wanted to bury himself in the invitingly gentle curve of Lex's neck and shoulder, bared now where the shawl had hidden it before. He wondered what Lex would taste like there, and elsewhere. Wondered at the flavors of perfume and make-up and soft, warm skin.

Lex was close, almost too close. They were pressed hip to hip, faces close, and Clark could feel Lex's slender strength. Lex was thin, yes, but his muscles were well-defined, shifting under skin and velvet as they moved. All the sharp little curves of his body cut into Clark's self-control; each brush of hipbone, rib and shoulder against him causing him to grow a little harder.

Clark silently thanked the tailors once again for the generous cut of his pants, and tried to think of other things. And danced.

* * *

Lex was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was the center of attention, dancing in the arms of a beautiful and mysterious young man. No one in the room knew who Clark was, only that he'd kept bidding and bidding, and just smiled enigmatically as he signed away a huge sum of money for the privilege of Lex's company. Ostensibly, Clark had paid $49,600 for one single evening of companionship with the man that had turned out to be, in many ways, the Belle of the Ball.

He knew they looked magnificent together. The tuxedo had been specifically chosen to complement Lex's gown, to emphasize the same androgynous beauty in Clark from the other side of the spectrum. His hair had been styled in soft, mussed curls, and the flush of something that Lex guessed was desire colored his cheeks and lips an innocently appealing shade of red.

Clark's hand on his hip was distracting Lex from their dancing, and it took all of his concentration to keep himself under wraps. The press of Clark's erection into his abdomen was worse, and made it extremely difficult to resist causing a scene. Lex was thankful that the dance was the last bit of public spectacle before the event officially ended, and the participants went their separate ways.

He couldn't wait until they were alone, practically dragging Clark away from the gently probing congratulations. Not only did he not want it getting out he'd staged his own 'purchase,' he was about one more casual brush away from getting an extremely obvious and embarrassing erection.

He sighed with relief when the limo came to whisk them both away into the night. Conveniently, even though the official 'dates' were tomorrow night, it was customary for the bachelors to leave with the winners, retiring to a nearby club for a nightcap. It generally made for a very interesting society page the next day. In fact, Lex realized he'd have to drag them to the posh bar long enough to get photographed, or they'd end up as a feature article because they _hadn't_ made the expected public appearance. He groaned as he got into the limousine.

"What's wrong, Lex?"

"Well, as much as I want to explore my... promise... we need to go somewhere and be seen, or we'll be on the front page of the Daily Planet for leaving together and _not_ being seen afterwards. It's tradition, sadly, to take your 'date' to one of the local clubs and show him off, since we're not expected to do the drag thing tomorrow night."

Lex gave the driver orders, and sat back, grimacing slightly. The shoes and underwear really _were_ uncomfortable, and he'd been looking forward to Clark getting him out of both.

* * *

Clark was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be... well, he wasn't really sure what they'd be doing later, but he had some hopeful ideas. The internet was a young man's friend, especially when that young man had started having wet dreams about a certain other young man. Lex's toes brushing against him had brought to mind some very vivid images of cocks and feet that Clark had run across one day, and found... more intriguing than he'd expected to, certainly.

Still, foot sex aside, Clark was kind of looking forward to showing Lex off to the adoring public. "Well, you _do_ look beautiful, Lex. It would be kind of a shame not to share you with the world."

Lex blinked, and straightened a little from his discouraged slump. "You... you think I'm beautiful?"

Clark smiled shyly. "Well, duh." He gestured deprecatingly at his rather obvious arousal. "I mean, I don't normally run around sporting wood like this. I may be fifteen, but I do have _some_ self-control."

Lex blushed. Clark blushed. Lex toed off his shoes. Clark's blush deepened, and his cock twitched. "In that case, perhaps I can take care of that for you before we get to the club." Lex's feet were in his lap again, small and cool and pale and... oh god, Clark hadn't even known you could _do_ that with your toes.

Lex's feet had somehow managed to undo his fly and were rubbing over the thin silk of his boxers. Clark moaned. He wanted to throw his head back, close his eyes, clench his fists, but he found himself mesmerized by the sight of Lex's perfectly-formed toes working his cock free.

Lex reached over and grabbed a handful of tissues, handing them to Clark. "This will keep you from making a mess of your lovely tux." Clark's brain was working just enough for him to put the tissues in place before Lex resumed his amazing... what did you call this, a foot job?

The feet were warm now, and Lex had manipulated it so that the curve of Clark's cock was resting in the arch of one foot, toes of the other wrapped around the back of the shaft. He pumped gently, curling so that the head collided with wriggling toes on the downstroke. It didn't take long before Clark felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine. The heel digging into the base of his cock was also rubbing against balls still trapped inside silk boxers, and Clark only managed a few helpless thrusts with his hips before coming with a shout.

* * *

"Lex!"

Lex wasn't normally all that attached to his feet, but Clark had seemed almost hypnotized by them. He'd intended at first to switch to a blowjob for the finale, but he'd changed his mind when he saw the look on Clark's face, and he was glad he had. Of course, now he had a rather adamant problem of his own, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be a problem for long.

Clark turned towards him, eyes still a little glazed, as Lex moved to dispose of the tissues. They'd been a good idea, Clark's tux was pristine if a little rumpled. Lex got a little come on his hands when he threw the tissues away, and was rewarded with a strangled whimper as he idly licked it off with a few swipes of his tongue.

"Lex... that was..." Clark trailed off, adorably dazed from his experience. Apparently he wasn't so good at full sentences right after sex.

"You looked beautiful, Clark. Like an angel in ecstasy." He really had, his face reflecting near-transcendent pleasure as he came.

"I... thank you. But... don't you want..." Clark pointed helplessly at Lex's crotch where the dress ridden up to expose the black silk thong, now damp and straining over his very erect cock.

"Only if you want to, Clark." Lex was determined not to push the boy into anything he didn't want.

Clark found his voice. "Only if I want to? God, Lex, I've been wanting to touch you ever since... well, a long time. A lot longer than just tonight."

Lex smiled. So, Clark had known? He hiked his dress up a little further and gestured, framing his erection with his gloved hands, lying back in the low leather seat. "Be my guest, Clark. My cock is your plaything."

* * *

Clark took in the view of Lex laid out before him, eyes traveling from the slightly come-spattered feet up to the still-flawless make-up. Long, slender legs. Perfectly shaped, perfectly smooth, perfectly pale skin. Soft folds where the thigh met the body, matte black silk matching the gloved hands that surrounded it, darker where Lex's pre-come had soaked through the thin material. The little triangle of white, Lex's bellybutton just peeking out at the apex where the deep black velvet bunched around his waist.

Above that, the dress smoothed back out, elegant lines unaffected by the disarray below. Lex's slender hips tapered upwards to the broad shoulders, the soft neckline of his gown hinting at the strong chest beneath and Clark found himself wondering what color his nipples would be. His eyes traced the smooth column of neck and collarbones, silver chain so fine it barely broke the line at all, diamond teardrop resting in the tiny hollow of his throat. The pale pearl of Lex's head, highlighted by the lust-darkened eyes, the shimmering lavender lips just begging to be kissed.

Clark reached out one long arm to run a single finger down Lex's smooth cheek. It was soft, softer than the silk of the gloves, almost as soft as the flower petals he'd crushed between his fingers what seemed like a lifetime ago. "I wish I could kiss you but... you'd just have to fix your lipstick, and it would be like you were erasing it. I couldn't bear to watch you eradicate the memory of our first kiss."

* * *

Before Lex could form an answer to the unexpectedly poetic words, Clark lifted one delicate foot to his mouth and began sucking the come off of his toes. Lex moaned low in his throat, feeling the tongue exploring all the incredibly sensitive crevices. If he hadn't had a thing for feet before, he did now. His cock twitched demandingly, but Lex was a patient man. Some things were worth waiting for, and if this was any indication, Clark was definitely one of them.

Clark licked up the instep, tongue following the line where his cock had rested moments before. He sucked at the ankle bones, nipped at the tendon, rubbed his face over the soft skin on top. Switched to the other foot and repeated the entire procedure, all the while holding Lex's feet in an iron grip while the rest of him writhed and twisted in delight.

Slow torture, and Lex hadn't thought Clark could be so patient and cruel. He was licking up the inside of the leg now, letting it bend against his chest so he could tongue-fuck the soft wrinkles in the inside of his knee. "Clark! God... you're..."

Lex couldn't believe he'd gone non-verbal before Clark had even touched any part of him above the knees. His entire body felt tingly, the edges of desire waxing and waning, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin. His cock was throbbing in time to his pulse, and little sparks of desire kept shooting from his nipples to his ass and back again, every time Clark's tongue delved a little deeper in his knee-joint. At this rate, he thought he might come from that alone.

He didn't think he could wind any tighter, but the burning coil in his gut took another turn when Clark straightened and spread his legs, changing to broad-tongued licks across the underside of his knee the action laid bare. He felt exposed, raw, open. He felt... claimed.

* * *

Clark's cock was hard again, scraping lightly against the zipper as he shifted to open Lex's legs. He tongued the soft skin behind Lex's knee, washing the salt away like a cat cleaning its fur until the only taste left was Lex. He could see the thong disappearing between the rounded globes of Lex's ass, and he longed bury his face in that heated space with it.

Clark moved them so he was kneeling on the floor of the limo between Lex's outstretched legs, one ankle still held high in the air. He paused to deliver a few token swipes to the other knee, silently promising a more thorough bath later. God, he hoped there would be a later, just the feel of Lex's skin was addictive.

Clark's full lips trailed a line of kisses up the taut flesh of Lex's inner thigh, and he finally gave in to his impulse dive in and just nuzzle. His mouth found the sweat-damp line of the thong and he worried it with his teeth, pulling it out and away from the shadowy cleft behind Lex's balls. A part of his mind wondered about doing this on a first date, but he hushed it as he nosed down into the cleft, his tongue tracing a path to the tiny pucker he sought.

* * *

Lex's breath was coming in sharp pants now, and only strong hands on his hips kept him from bucking when he felt Clark's tongue ghost down over his perineum to flicker at his hole. God, what a first kiss! Clark seemed to sense his thoughts as he pressed velvety-soft lips gently onto the puckered opening. Clark's eyes caught his, sparkling with mischief and midnight blue with shared desire.

Lex wondered what he looked like right now, with his elegant gown rucked up around his waist to expose his undeniable masculinity, his pale baldness and exquisitely feminine make-up. He stopped thinking much of anything when he felt Clark swipe across his hole again, this time in another of those broad cat-licks. Lex's entire body convulsed when he felt Clark dive in, deeply and then even deeper as he fucked the sensitive opening with his tongue.

* * *

Clark moved one hand to grasp Lex's cock, all subtlety forgotten as he reached into the silk underwear and began roughly stroking. He couldn't take his eyes off Lex's painted face, now transformed into an expression of pure bliss.

It didn't take more than half a dozen strokes before Lex gasped out "I'm going to... Clark!"

Clark got the idea, though, and moved to suck on the head of Lex's cock, drinking in the hot, bitter seed that erupted into his mouth moments later. He swallowed greedily, reveling in the flavors that burst over his tongue. He'd tasted pretty much all there was of Lex tonight except for the one thing he truly craved -- those soft, still-perfect lips.

Clark pulled back with a few last swipes of his tongue, tucking Lex's cock back into the slightly skewed thong. The idiotic grin he'd been suppressing finally forced his way to the surface as he realized, not only had he made Lex Luthor come, Lex had screamed his name when it happened. Even his awareness that the limo driver undoubtedly had a good idea of what they'd been up to wasn't enough to dampen his enthusiasm.

"Well, Clark, that was certainly a unique first kiss. But next time, I want that tongue in my mouth first, ok?" Lex was smiling, and he looked... well-fucked was the only word Clark could think of. "I don't normally do that on a first date, after all."

"There's gonna be a next time?" Clark asked, hopefully.

"As soon as we leave the bar, I'm taking you to my penthouse and we're not leaving until the search party comes knocking on my door. Or, well, until dinner tomorrow night, anyway." His sarcastic half-smile was softer, somehow, lighter. His eyes held sensual promise, and something more.

Clark could hardly wait.

* * *

Lex had rearranged the thong, smoothed down the dress, and replaced the shoes. Clark had tucked himself away and reluctantly taken a proffered breath mint. The two of them presented a perfect picture of elegant propriety as they stepped out of the car. Lex had chosen to make a dramatic entrance, knowing there would be paparazzi waiting. He was grateful for Clark's strong presence at his side. Grateful, too, that their activities had given him a temporary respite from the desire that had been clamoring at his brain all evening.

Cameras flashed, questions were shouted, and the two of them pushed past the reporters and towards the bar. A large bouncer pulled aside the obligatory velvet rope, letting them into the relative sanctuary of the club with a muttered "Good to see you again, Mr. Luthor."

"Thanks, Ty. It's been awhile, huh?" Lex replied, shaking his hand and passing along the expected palmed cash. He'd considered having Clark do it, but he didn't see how a dress really affected his sense of style, and Ty had always deserved the personal touch. The big man had shielded him from many more obnoxious interlopers in the past.

Two drinks each, champagne for Lex, ginger ale for Clark and a raised eyebrow from the bartender. Sparkling, false smiles and pleasantries were exchanged, and more sincere compliments on Lex's choice of designers. Clark fielded the many envious and barbed comments on his winning bid by smiling enigmatically and declining comment.

Less than an hour later, they managed to slip away with the help of the resourceful bouncer. This time Lex had Clark give him the tip, openly and with such heartfelt gratitude that the normally stoic man couldn't help but smile back.

As soon as the door of the limousine was closed, Lex found himself flattened against the seat, arms full of eager Clark.

"God, I thought we'd never leave. Please, Lex, I have to kiss you now!"

Lex smiled and capitulated eagerly, threading his hands through the thick, dark hair.

* * *

Clark slowly lowered his mouth to Lex's, wanting to savor the moment now that it had come. He still hadn't quite figured out how he'd gone from nursing a formless desire for more closeness with his friend to burying his tongue in the man's ass, but he supposed a real kiss was the next step. Or, well, should probably have come way before this, but Clark wasn't going to dwell on what might have been, when what actually had happened had been so incredible.

It wasn't his first real kiss. He'd kissed Tina/Lana in the barn, and other girls before that, adolescent fumblings in the dark or during foolish games of Spin the Bottle. He felt like his virginity was in a strange state of flux right now. Did having a cock in his mouth count? Lex hadn't touched him with anything other than his admittedly sexy and dexterous feet. As he lowered his mouth the final few inches to meet Lex's glimmering lips, he dismissed the worry. After all, if Lex's words were any indication, by the time the night was over, the point would be extremely moot.

The first thing his brain registered was, oddly enough, the small whimpering moan that was coming from Lex's throat. His lips were just as silken as Clark had imagined, but firmer, stronger. They slid across his mouth with definite purpose, parting slightly to let their breath mingle. Clark tilted his head, leaning closer, increasing the pressure between them. Lex's mouth opened beneath him, inviting him to explore the hot cavern.

Clark flicked his tongue over the lips, tasting lipstick and champagne. Inside Lex's mouth their tongues tangled, sliding over one another as Lex returned the favor. Clark's heart was pounding in his throat, and a low moan was building in his chest. He distantly knew they were both hard, felt their hips grinding into one another, but all his attention was centered on the kiss.

* * *

Lex's chest felt like it was going to burst. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of sensation, Clark's apple-tart mouth and pillow-soft lips sending waves of passion through him. Passion in the real, poetic sense, emotion so intense it bordered on pain. He'd whimpered when their lips first touched, but this slow devouring of his soul was drawing a keening wail out of him.

When Clark pulled back, panting and dazed, Lex knew just how he felt.

"Clark... I..." He didn't know what to say, how to express the feelings welling up in his heart. He pulled his lover's head back down for another kiss, hoping to convey the meaning in gesture he couldn't put to words.

When they again separated, he felt almost bereft.

"Lex, god... how long until we're there?"

Lex laughed, the tightening coil of tension inside him bursting apart in a moment of pure joy. Despite his earlier erotic display, Clark was still, well... Clark.

"Not long. God, Clark, I can't wait... I..." and again, he was left verbally adrift, lost for a way to tell Clark what he was feeling.

"Yeah, Lex. I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Clark didn't really take in any details of the penthouse. He was intent on one thing, and that was getting the two of them naked and in a bed, any bed, as quickly as possible. Hell, he'd even settle for a comfortable couch or rug. Fortunately, Lex seemed to have the same idea, and was leading him through the darkness purposefully.

Lex's bedroom, however, was... impressive. The bed was huge, four-postered in a very modern and faintly suggestive way that gave Clark visions of Lex naked, chained and helpless. He had to concentrate very hard not to use his super speed in removing his tux jacket, carefully laying it over the back of a nearby chair. He loosened his tie with one hand, plucking the rose from the lapel with the other.

When he looked up, Clark saw that Lex had turned to stand in the middle of the room, shawl dropping to the floor. He'd left his purse on some random table in the hall along the way, kicked his shoes off as soon as they got in the door. When he saw he had Clark's attention, he reached up under the dress and slowly, sensuously lowered the thong, stepping out of it to walk over to claim a kiss from his still-dressed lover.

Lover to be. "Lex, I... I think there's something you need to... to know." God, this was hard. He knew Lex suspected, but he had to tell him. He didn't want his friend to feel any misplaced guilt later, if he hadn't wanted to... Well, it was really a bit late, but...

"What is it, Clark?" Lex looked open, concerned. Caring. The unguarded expression changed him more than any dress ever could, and Clark's chest contracted painfully.

"I... I want to do this. To m-make love with you. But I think you deserve to know I... it's my first time. With anyone." God, he could feel the blush lighting up his cheeks with neon flame.

"I had thought so, but... after what you did in the limo I wasn't sure. Are you positive you're ready for this, Clark?" Lex paused, looking uncertain, then continued, "This isn't some kind of one-night stand for me. I... You could never be a casual thing for me."

"You... you want to be my...?"

"Your lover, Clark. Boyfriend." It was Lex's turn to blush, and Clark thought it might be the first time he'd ever seen his friend look shy. "Beloved."

Clark breathed out, one long, slow breath, taking in the sight before him. Dress rumpled, make-up smudged, eyes open and sincere. "Yeah. Beloved."

The kiss, this time, was gentle and sweet. Like a confirmation, like a prayer... like a promise.

* * *

Beloved. Lex supposed Valentine's Day was the appropriate time for such startling revelations, and he chuckled against Clark's lips. "You realize we'll have the sappiest anniversary date ever. At least this way, you can't forget."

Clark silenced him with another, harder kiss before answering. "What makes you think I'd be the one to forget?"

Another chuckle, and Lex's hands began working on the buttons of Clark's shirt. "Because, Clark, that's what assistants are for. To make sure I don't overlook important dates."

"You're going to have your assistant remind you to celebrate the day I first stuck my tongue up your ass. That's. Sick." He gently tweaked Lex's nose.

Lex laughed, happy. Really, simply, genuinely happy. "Yeah. And just for you, I'll even have him put it that way in my date book. 'Celebrate Clark giving first tonguefucking, 7pm'." Lex kissed the tip of Clark's nose.

Clark looked vaguely embarrassed all of a sudden. "Did you... I mean... was it...?"

"You saw my face. You drank my _come_ , Clark. How can you possibly have any doubts? I mean, aside from the kiss in the limo, you putting your tongue in my ass on our first date was the single hottest moment of my life." Lex pulled Clark's face down for another kiss, taking one of his hands and pressing it to the erection currently spoiling the line of the gown.

"Yeah... I have to say, your feet... I mean, I sorta knew I liked feet more than is strictly normal, but... First those shoes, then your _feet_!"

"Believe me, Clark, you have completely changed my outlook on my feet. Now, are you going to strip so you can fuck me in this dress or not?" Lex knew he sounded... plaintive.

Evidently, plaintive worked for Clark, because he moaned and stripped with a speed that was, well, superhuman. It was a good thing Lex was an observant man, because otherwise the casual display of power might have shocked him out of his arousal. As it was, Clark's eagerness only made his cock twitch.

In a very short time, he was greeted with the sight of a naked, kneeling Clark. Evidently his earlier foray into oral gratification wasn't enough, and he stuck his head under Lex's dress like a playful puppy, nuzzling his balls, then mouthing them with surprising gentleness. "Clark!"

Lex pulled the dress up and off both of the heads hidden beneath it, and Clark looked up at him with guileless blue eyes. "What?"

"Bed. I cannot withstand the onslaught of your amazingly talented mouth and remain standing." Lex wondered where he'd found the brains to be glib. Well, it seemed effective, because he found himself swept up into strong arms and carried like a bride to the bed.

* * *

Clark couldn't resist carrying Lex to the bed. If he couldn't use his gifts for sexual gratification every once in awhile, then what good were they? He lowered his lover carefully onto the soft cotton comforter, amused to see Lex's cock still poking out of the slit in the dress. He delivered a soft kiss onto the tip before moving up to lie next to Lex, capturing his mouth for a bit of passionate necking.

Clark was determined to actually have some foreplay this time, as much as he wanted to just dive headfirst back into Lex's ass and see about making him scream. Again. The velvet was soft against his skin, the diamonds rough but amazingly still not enough to even scratch him. One hand was curled protectively around the forgotten rose, the other gently stroking Lex's flank.

Clark slid a leg between his lover's, feeling the muscles contract as Lex trapped it with one of his own legs. Lex was rolling his hips, gently thrusting his cock into the soft curve of Clark's hipbone. Clark wondered if his lover even realized what he was doing, taking advantage of Lex's distraction to dip a hand into the loose neckline of the gown and find one of the tiny nipples hiding there.

Lex moaned and bucked as he found it, fingers first just teasing then pinching at the nub. One hand wandered up to undo some hidden catch at the shoulder of the dress, allowing Clark to push it down and finally reveal the soft cinnamony color, stark and pebbled on the pale, smooth chest. Clark pulled away enough for Lex to undo the other shoulder, passing the rose to his free hand.

He stroked the soft petals over Lex's chest, teasing the hard little nipples with gentle strokes. Lex arched and moaned, and Clark stroked the flower up the line of the throat, along the jaw and over the lips. The flower picked up the shimmering lipstick, giving it an ethereal appearance as it trailed over Lex's cheek, leaving tiny flecks of glitter in its wake. Clark slipped the short stem between Lex's even white teeth before moving down to lick and bite at Lex's nipples.

The delightful moans were reward enough, but Lex evidently felt he deserved more, and Clark gasped as short fingernails raked lightly over his broad back. Clark upped the ante, running a hand down the velvet-covered flank to cup Lex's tight, round ass through the fabric. His fingers teased along the cleft, and he discovered a new use for his speed -- he slipped his hand under the fabric enough to tease at the hole just as he was biting down on one nipple.

* * *

Lex didn't quite scream, in fact he practically sobbed Clark's name, rose falling forgotten to the comforter as he spread his legs wide. He knew he was acting the slut, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to feel Clark buried inside of him. Lionel's only progeny did, indeed, like to take it in the ass, and Lex was practically begging for it. "God, Clark, fuck me!"

Clark probed at his opening with the finger, moving up to whisper in his ear. "Lex, I... god, I want to, but... You've got to tell me what to do. I'm working off the internet and instinct, here."

Lex laughed, surprised, and felt the finger slip inside the first ring of muscle as it relaxed a slightly. He gasped, then pulled away, moving towards the nightstand and its convenient stash of supplies. He forced his brain to work, nipples still aching from Clark's sharp teeth, ass aching in a different way for Clark's generous cock.

"Here," he said, tossing the bottle of lube and grabbing a couple of condoms. Lex might be basically committing himself to his virgin lover, but that didn't mean Clark deserved to be put at risk, and Lex was waiting for more test results before he'd consider himself truly clean.

Clark caught the bottle deftly, kneeling up in the center of the bed.

"Slick up two," he glanced at Clark's erection, "or, um, three fingers." Lex rolled the condom onto Clark before lying back down, legs spread on either side of his beloved.

"Put one inside me, slowly. Aaah, god, yeah. Like that. Fuck!" Clark was gently sliding his middle finger in and out of Lex's body. Lex hadn't expected it would take long, he'd always been good at this part, but with Clark it felt... easy. Right.

"T-two." Evidently the internet wasn't such a bad resource after all, as Clark found his prostate mid-direction, causing him to jerk and stutter. Clark pulled out completely, only to press back in and up, with two fingers this time. Fuck, the boy had big hands, and he was still going to need three fingers to stretch him enough for Clark's cock. A glance up at Clark's face showed awe, desire and intense concentration.

"God, yes... O-open your fingers a little, then try three when you think..." His eyes practically rolled up in his head as three large fingers pushed their way into his ass. Not even a trace of the usual burn, just stretching and pleasure and, god, _want_.

"Fuck me, please!" Now _that_ was begging. He only hoped Clark was too hot to notice, or care.

* * *

Clark was, in fact, too hot to care, although he certainly noticed. In fact, the need in Lex's voice was enough to make his own control waver; despite his earlier orgasm, he was on the verge of coming right there. He pumped his fingers a few more times, willing himself under control, and moved to lie on top of his beloved.

Clark captured Lex's lavender-smeared lips in a kiss, and that seemed to calm him. He stopped his writhing and opened his eyes, bringing his fingers up to tangle in Clark's hair when their lips parted. "Love me, Clark."

"I do, Lex. I am. I will." He nudged his hips forward, feeling his cock gliding over the slick cleft until it found the heat of Lex's opening. He pressed in gently, sliding home with surprising ease. They both sighed softly, breath expelled in unison as Clark settled his hips snugly into the space between Lex's thighs, fitting there as if made for each other.

He curled his body around Lex's, feeling Lex wrapping slim legs around his hips. Clark almost didn't want to move, snuggling into the curve of his lover's shoulder and just coming to rest in the place that made him suddenly feel he'd never be at home anywhere else. Lex held him there for a few precious moments, letting the need build up between them until neither could stay still any longer.

Clark began to move his hips, Lex's coming up to meet the gentle thrusts. They rocked together like that for longer than Clark had thought himself capable, until Lex moaned, "Harder. Please, Clark!"

Clark obliged him gladly, recapturing their kiss and beginning to drive into him in earnest. He could tell Lex was getting close; he himself was only holding onto control by the barest of margins. Not nearly long enough, and he could feel the tingling in his balls, his ass, the base of his spine. He knew he couldn't last any longer, and let the climax wash over and through him in a haze of white.

* * *

Clark shouted as he came, Lex's name on his lips even in his moment of ecstasy. Clark's cock pulsed as he rode out his climax, buried balls-deep in Lex's ass. His stomach was slick with pre-come and convulsed against Lex's aching cock as he cried out. Lex bucked his hips once against the onslaught of sensation, and then came all over his beautiful new dress.

As he drifted in the warm afterglow, the errant thought occurred to him that semen probably didn't wash out of velvet very well. Ah, well, it was worth it. It wasn't like he had anywhere to wear it after this, anyway. He was pretty sure Vera would forgive him once she got a look at Clark.

Clark murmured something softly against his neck, still twitching lightly from his orgasm. "Yes, love?"

"I love you, Lex. I know this is the stupid, cliche time to say it, but, um... my tongue was busy before?"

Lex laughed softly. "I love you, too, Clark. I have for a long time, I think. Maybe even since the day we met."

Clark remembered that day vividly; all rising panic and the cold, dead weight of Lex in his arms. The stark relief when Lex had opened his eyes, and renewed terror at the memory of being hit, his secrets out almost before he himself understood them. "I'm glad I was there to save you, Lex. I... You always said we had a future. I'm glad we've found it."

"So am I, love, so am I." He shifted slightly, feeling Clark's still-hard shaft move inside him. "You know, you're going to have to come out of there sometime," he teased gently, grinning.

"Yeah, I know. But you'll let me back in, right?" Somehow Lex wasn't so sure Clark was just talking about his ass anymore.

"Always, Clark," he replied, whimpering as Clark pulled away and turned to clean himself up. Lex sat up, unzipping the side of the dress. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and stepped out of it. He walked over to hang it in the wardrobe, thinking that even if it was permanently stained, he'd keep it. Some things had value beyond their usefulness. Clark had shown him that.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, soft lips brushing against his naked scalp. "You're stuck with me now, you know," came the soft whisper.

"Yeah, I know." Lex turned to kiss Clark, skin-to-skin for the first time. They were both panting when they parted, and Clark's teenage stamina had revived his erection in record time. Lex was surprised to find himself half-hard already. He wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and leaned back, giving him a seductive look. "So, you've still got a little bit of that virginity left. Care to see what all the fuss is about?"

Clark blushed. "I was kind of hoping... Would you, you know... kiss me first?"

Lex grinned. " _Oh_ , yeah. I intend do a lot more than that. You're going to _beg_ for my cock before I'm through with you."

"Ooooh, promise?" Clark wriggled his hips, then kissed Lex on the nose. "It's only fair, anyway. You did."

Lex blushed.

* * *

The lovers lay curled together, watching the sunrise outside a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows.

"You're going to have to work really hard next year to top this Valentine's Day."

Lex chuckled. "Is that a challenge, Clark?"


End file.
